cedarmontkidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cedarmont kids Wiki
in the teaching studio of mattybraps when Matthew David morris will do something to Robert gay and tell him to do a good job or expelled also josh Morris John Michael Morris Blake jr morris and Sarah grace Morris did and when the Rollins sisters adedamola adeyemi Elijah Oliver the haschak sisters the adee sisters and so many other people from his YouTube clips as well to see him there and they freaked out in his different teaching studio johhnyosings because Robert gay was there from cedarmont kids and CDs. In every Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday and Friday with no school But Elijah Oliver was being with Robert gay in his different teaching studio johnnyosings Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium is the stage show's best selling christain children's music this was held in America and this was filmed in February 17 - 18, 2012. This will be released in February 17 - 18, 2013. Here's some songs that Robert gay has been performed in the Johnnyo's football stadium: Overture Jesus loves the little children Praise him praise him Jesus loves me God said it Standing in the need of prayer Wise man Movin like Richard Sullivan Liv it up (Teenage Westland) The wheels on the bus Alive alive School days Twelve disciples Yankee Doodle The star spangled banner Bluebird bluebird I'm a little teapot Let the sunshine in Hokey pokey Kookaburra And more bible songs before the medley and closing act It's showtime Cast: Robert gay Marty gay Cody Atkinson Landon Atkinson Will Redmond Quinn Redmond Lauren burcham Megan Durham Ryan burcham Jason keil Jamie grable Graham leach Ryan leach Anthony Mullins Eddy Warren Paul Warren Jennifer reed Robert reed Jonathan white Cory warfield Jonathan Pendegrass Joseph white Steven white Emily smith Julie smith Emily Sullivan Richard Sullivan Elijah Oliver Kenny chesney (no hat head only) Sean Howe And more cast Audience: The haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest Ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil Keeley Alexander Miranda Alexander and Sara norby Trivia: Robert has a same voice in silly songs action bible songs toddler tunes Sunday school songs school days and preschool songs and he wear the same clothes in bible songs although the songs are used in this stage show are from Christmas carols Christmas favorites songs of America toddler action songs and gospel bible songs The haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Miranda Alexander and Sara norby will see Robert gay performing in the Johnnyo's football stadium with Marty gay Cody Atkinson Landon Atkinson will Redmond Quinn Redmond Lauren burcham megan Durham Ryan burcham Jason keil Jamie grable graham leach Ryan leach Anthony Mullins eddy Warren Paul Warren Jennifer reed Robert reed Jonathan white Cory warfield Jonathan Pendegrass Joseph white Steven white Emily smith Julie smith Emily Sullivan Richard Sullivan Elijah Oliver Kenny chesney (no hat head only) Sean Howe and more cast In this show Richard Sullivan not only plays as a human but has played many other characters throughout the roles but he did appear on stage in the overture the wheels on the bus alive alive school days twelve disciples Yankee Doodle the star spangled banner bluebird bluebird bible songs movin like Richard Sullivan liv it up (Teenage Westland) I'm a little teapot let the sunshine in hokey pokey kookaburra medley and closing act The haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Miranda alexander and Sara norby was in the Johnnyo's football stadium only in the audience In this show the haschak sisters John lundquist Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Miranda Alexander and Sara norby don't appear on stage they will be in the audience Robert gay is doing whiffle ball club running club and fun club in one of the teaching studios In the teaching studio of mattybraps John lundquist was being with the Rollins sisters ademamola adeyemi Elijah Oliver Robert gay and the others and recently he was being with the haschak sisters Michael norby Greg witthauer Marlee priest ami Hines Jessica Moore Carmen Oakley Josephine Moore Michelle keil keeley Alexander Miranda Alexander and Sara norby In every Monday Tuesday Wednesday Thursday and Friday with no school Movin like Richard Sullivan is a rap song from Cedarmont kids live at the Johnnyo's football stadium this song is a parody of movin like Richard from wassabi productions